Windmills and wind turbines have been long used for power generation. Many wind turbines in use today are mounted at the top of a high tower and have 3 long thin blades spinning in a vertical plane around a horizontal axis perpendicular to the plane. The tips of the blades travel at high speeds and create offending noise. Also, these units are so large that they can only be sited in wide-open spaces, usually far from where the power will be used. There is a need for a smaller, more compact wind turbine apparatus that does not cause noise from blade tips moving at high speeds, and which can be sited almost anywhere, particularly in congested urban areas, such as on top of buildings, on utility poles, on light posts, and on other existing urban structures, closer to where the power will be used.